


Phefumula

by santigold96



Series: Amabhubesi namakheshi [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Amabhubesi namakheshi [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710721





	Phefumula

Kwadlula izinsuku ezintathu kusukela kuqala uBrienne izinyathelo zokuqala ngaphandle kwendlu yezihambi. Le ntokazi yayisheshe yalulama. Kakhulu kangangokuba namhlanje ekuseni, waphikelela ukuthi bashaye umgwaqo ngakusasa. Yize isandla sakhe sobunxele silingile futhi izimbambo zakhe eziboshwe ngamabhande zimvimba ekuphatheni u-Oathkeeper njengoba ethanda, ubephikelele ukuthi uzilolongela nabanye ukudideka kukaPod owayengathanda ukubona inkosikazi yakhe iphumula kancane.

_ "Ngibolile Gueuse!" wahleka ukuzibulala ngaphambi kobunzima besiqhwaga.  
_ "Igama lami nginguBrienne!"

Ibhubesi lalincike esihlahleni, sengathi liyaphuma. Owesifazane osemusha, ecasulwe ukuzikhukhumeza kwakhe okujwayelekile ngokungazelelwe waphatha i-reel eyamangaza le ndoda. Waphunyuka nezikhali zabo ezimbili zashayisana. Ngemuva komzuzwana, uBrienne wazithola esehlukunyeziwe, lelo bhlani laya phansi ngamamitha ambalwa. Engashiyanga sikhathi sokuba lo mbusi ajabulele ukuphumelela kwakhe kabi, lona wesifazane osemusha wagxumela igatsha elinikezwe kahle elalingaphakeme futhi walithumela njengesiqhwaga, ebusweni bebhubezi elihlekisayo. Le ndoda yabeka isandla sayo ebusweni bayo, icwazimula kaningana.

_ "Phuma!" Beggar! Akuthembeki ngokuphelele! Akubukeka njengawe! ”  
_ "Ithonya lakho elihle mhlawumbe, Ser!" kuphendula uBrienne, ukumamatheka ezindebeni zakhe.  
_ "Kulungile, ngiyazinikela! Unqobile! ”

Owesifazane osemusha wakloloda.

_ "Yini? Uyadlala? ”

Ibhubesi labeka inkemba yalo phansi futhi yaphakamisa izandla zayo kobuso.

_ "Uyabona?"  
_ "Uma kuyindlela yokuphoqa ukuthi ngiphumule!" Yathuka le ntokazi ngokusola.  
_ "Futhi ukuyogeza ikakhulukazi. Unuka amayadi angamashumi amahlanu! ”  
_ "Gougeât!" yathulisa le ntokazi, yehluleka ukufihla ukumamatheka.

Uphonsa amahlamvu ambalwa angenabungozi emgodleni webhubesi. UJaime wayethanda ukumbona ehleka. Amehlo kaMaid avele aqaqamba nesinhlansi ayesibona kunqabile, wazisola kakhulu. Ngenkathi le ntokazi ithola i-Oathkeeper, owazibulala wamemeza.

_ "Brienne?"  
_ "Mmm?" kuphendula intokazi, ijike.

Wayengenasikhathi sokusabela lapho i-tangle yamahlamvu ifika izoyibingelela ebusweni. Ibhubesi lalimi ngaphesheya kwegatsha, liphakamise izingalo, libukeka lingenacala ebusweni bakhe.

_ "Hawu!"

UBrienne wagoqa iso lakhe futhi wawashiya lo mthetho wokuzibulala kumaqhinga akhe wobuntwana.

Owesifazane osemusha owayeshonile wayematasa ekhipha izingubo zakhe ngesikhathi uTimaïa engqongqoza kancane emnyango wendlu yokugezela. UBrienne wamncenga ukuthi angene ukuze osemusha amsize ukuphuma ezingutsheni zakhe. Le ntombazanyana yabe isisusa amabhandeji azungeze iBrienne ihlole isilonda ngasinye. Amanxeba wonke aye avale futhi ekhombisa ukuthuthuka okuhle. Amabhuloksi kanye nemivimbo yayisikhulile futhi ibinombala ophuzi ebusweni bawo bonke bomzimba. Amehlo akhe ayesehlaziye ngokuphelele futhi konke ukusikeka okusezindebe zakhe kwase kuqalile ukwelapha. Kuphela ingalo nezimbambo zesifazane eziphukile kuphela ezazidinga ukunakwa.

_ "Unempilo yensimbi, ma'am! Ngisho nama-knights amahle kakhulu awapholi ngokushesha. ” kubabaza ngenhlonipho osemusha.

UBrienne wamamatheka. Ingane yayingabonakali ngathi izahlulela kuyo, futhi yaqabula ngokumangazayo. Umdondoshiya waziphokophela ngaphandle kobunzima kodwa ngokucophelela ebhavini elikhulu lamanzi avuthayo ayehlala esihlalweni sobukhosi phakathi kwekamelo. Ukugeza kwakufudumele ngokwanele ukuba angashisi amanxeba akhe ngamazwi aphilisayo. Wayekhipha ukububula kokukhululeka ezinzuzweni zokushisa. Lapho umzimba wakhe wonke ugcwele, wavumela ikhanda lakhe laya odongeni lwamapulangwe, amehlo akhe avale. UTimaïa wagcoba izinwele zakhe ngotshani wokuhlanza futhi wasuka ngobuhlakani, eshiya lona wesifazane osemusha ukuba ajabulele ukugeza kwakhe.

Ngaphandle, uBrienne wezwa amadoda e-Guard ehleka. I-Autumn yayisithuthuke kahle kepha ilanga elihle lalikhanyisela izikebhe ezazikubona ngewindi. Umqondo wale ntokazi wawungeke uzuze ukuthula aze athole amantombazane eStark, okwamanje, wazizwa… elula. Ubuso bugcotshwe ukukhanya okukhanya kwe-autumnal, isigidigidi ekugcineni siyalala.

Kwakuyizinga lokushisa lamanzi abandayo nesandla esincane sikaTimaïa engalweni yakhe esamdonsa ethafeni lakhe.

_ "Ekugcineni, uvukile, ma'am! Kufanele uphume ugeze, angifuni ukukubona ufile. ”

Lapho uBrienne esusile echibini, wazisongela ngendwangu ehlanzekile ayinikeze lona osemusha, wabe eseyela efasiteleni. Ilanga lase liphendukile kodwa lase likhanya ngokwengxenye yengadi.

Le ntombazane yaletha ama-balms kuma-poultice esiqhwaga futhi yaqala ukuyicwilisa. Ngenkathi uTimaïa enakekela ukulimala kwalowo olwe naye, wamvumela ukuthi ambheke phansi. UJaime noPod babebuyele ukuyoqeqeshwa. Umfana wayezivikela kahle. UBrienne wakhumbula usuku asuka kulo iKing Ling ehamba no-squire. Wayekade ekhononda, enza sengathi uzomhlisa ijubane ekufuneni kwakhe. Namuhla, kwakunguye owayebanciphisa.

Isandla sikaJaime segolide sabuyisa imicabango. Ukunyakaza kokuzibulala kwakunokugcwala kwekati nokuqina kwebhubesi, into eyayijabulisa iLannister. UBrienne waphonsa iso elibukhali ku-silhouette ye-knight. Wayesongele imikhono yehembe lakhe futhi intokazi ibona izicubu zomzimba zigobhoza ngaphansi kwesikhumba sayo. Amawayini amafushane abuhlungu ebusweni bakhe ahlotshiswe ngentshebe yegolide ekhanyayo. UBrienne wabe esecabanga ukuthi kuzoba njani ukugijimisa izandla zakhe ngokusebenzisa izinwele zebhubesi bese edlala ngamakhiye akhe acwebezelayo, ukuhambisa iminwe yakhe ende phezu kokuphamba komhlathi wakhe oyisikwele, entanyeni yakhe, phezu kwamahlombe akhe abanzi, acwebile. ... Umdondoshiya wabona ngalesi sikhathi ukuthi wayesemvimbe ukuphefumula nokuthi wayemi enqunu phambi kwewindi. Yimaphi amademoni aqala ukucabanga lolu hlobo lwezenzo ezingafanele nezingafanele ukubheka i-knight? UJaimie embone phakathi kokulandelana okubili, wamnika igagasi elincane ngesandla ehambisana nokumamatheka kwe-sassy.

UBrienne washeshe washiya emuva, izihlathi ngomlilo. UTimaïa eqeda ukugqoka le ntokazi wayikhomba esigulini sakhe maqede waphumela ngaphandle. Ibhubesi lalisabheke phezulu kubo.

_ 'Ubonakala ekuthanda kakhulu' uSer Lannister. "  
Wama kancane wabe esephinda futhi.  
_ "Ngiqonde ukuthi uzama ukuthola ukunakwa kwakho njengoba kwenza abafana abancane nabathandi babo, uyazi? Ngokuhlekisa ngabo nangokudlala amaqhinga angcolile kubo. ” kusho osemusha.

Isiqhwaga asizange siphendule, saneliseka ngokwedlulisa ingalo yaso esisekelweni esihlanzekile, ubuso baso buvaliwe.

_ "Ngizizwa sengathi uyithanda kakhulu kodwa kubukeka sengathi unamahloni ngayo."  
_ "Ungasho lutho ntombazanyana, uSer Jaime Lannister uyi-knight yeRoyal Guard, yobuhle obuhle namawele we-regent yendlovukazi. Umuntu onjengaye akaguquki ekuzweni imizwa engenangqondo enjalo ngesidalwa esinjengami. Ngiyanethembisa ukuthi ibhubesi libona kimi ubhuti kuphela ophethe izingalo. "

Osemusha wayebonakala sengathi ucabanga isikhashana.

_ "Wena? Uyayithanda? "

UBrienne wakhanyisa intombazane. Wezwa ukubekezela kwakhe kuquleka futhi lwesinaphi lukhuphukela emakhaleni akhe. Kepha uTimaïa wambheka ngamehlo angenacala agcwele uvalo lokuya kude kakhulu kangangokuba ulaka lweqhawe lwanyamalala khona manjalo. Kwakuyingane nje eyayingacabangi kabi. Iqhawekazi lathambisa futhi lagqoka ingubo yakhe.

_ "Hlobo luni lwendoda olungaba nentshisekelo kowesifazane omuhle omubi njengami?" Cabanga okwesikhashana. "  
_ "Kuliqiniso ukuthi umude futhi wakhelwe njengekhabethe elinayo yonke le misipha. Kepha bheka ohlangothini oluqhakazile, ungavikela izingane zakho ngaphandle kosizo lwendoda! Okuhle impela uma ushada nomuntu oshadile osegangeni. ”

Izingane? Yimuphi umqondo oyisiwula lapho? kucabanga uMaid. Isifiso sakhe kwakuwukuba i-knight futhi futhi i-knight ibe namanye amakati ukushaya ukwedlula ukuzalanisa ama-mouflets. Mhlawumbe kwenye impilo?

_ "Ngaphezu kwalokho, amafashini aguqula i-muDame, ngubani ongakuqinisekisa ukuthi ngelinye ilanga lezi zingcekeza ngeke zibathande abesifazane abade?  
_ "Ungibhekile, ntombazane encane? Uyakholelwa yini ukuthi ubuso obukhulu njengami bungamyenga umuntu ngolunye usuku? ”

Intombazane esencane ibambe ongezansi, inikeze izicathulo zayo uBrienne.

_ "Ngibone ubuso obuthukiwe kakhulu ukwedlula eyakho 'm'Dame. Ukuhlaselwa uchoko hhayi izifo ezicwebezelayo. ”

UBrienne wazithola emamatheka ethembeni lentombazane. Wayefisa sengathi angaphupha ngale ndlela, kepha wayefundile kusenesikhathi ukuthi umhlaba unonya nokuthi izifiso ezinjalo azisoze zaba khona. Yize ingxoxo ibimhlupha kancane, umkhulu ubonile ukuthi ukukhuluma nentombazane bekuyiphathe kahle. Lapho eqeda ukubopha ibhande lakhe ngesandla sokudla futhi esebenzisa amazinyo, indodakazi yomninindlu yabeka iwashi lakhe kancane engalweni kaBrienne futhi yacela ukuba ize ngaphambili esibukweni. Wabeka isihlalo kuso wahlaba umkhosi wathi kufanele alwe lapho. Le ntokazi yangabaza, ingakhululeki.

_ "Uyazi nkosikazi wami, ngezinwele ezinhle nenombala omncane, ungamangala wena."

Ahleke uBrienne. Ukukhathazeka kwabesifazane abahle basemuva akukaze kumkhathaze. Imuphi umdlandla umhlaseli okwadingeka ukuba agqoke kwenye indawo? Kodwa-ke, ngaphambi kokuba ingane ibheke, ingane enkulu yenza kanjalo. Wagxuma kancane esihlalweni sakhe.

Le ntombazane yamgwaza ebusweni ngethofi elinamakha amaningi ayenobuthi njengobuhle. Esebenzisa ikamu elihle, wasebenza kahle izinwele zale ntokazi ngokucophelela. Lezi bezisemfushane kakhulu ukuba zenziwe ngokhakhayi kepha ngesiphuculo esiqondile sazo zonke izinwele ezomile, osemusha wakwazi ukukunika ivolumu egculisayo. Ube esebhekabheka eceleni ukuze ayeke uBrienne awone umphumela.

Owesifazane osemusha waphonsa ukubukeka kobubi bakhe esibukweni, isikhathi eside ngokwanele ukuba ambone ekhombisa lapho, ayekugwema kaningi ngangokunokwenzeka. Wathola khona ubuso behhashi ligcwele ukusikeka ne-bran, ibala elimibalabala libekwa lapha nalaphaya ngiphuzi futhi luhlaza, ikhala elinamathambo alo lingasazi ukuthi kufanele liqhubeke ngakwesokudla noma ngakwesobunxele nekhanda nalo. mncane emzimbeni owenziwe ngokweqile. Wabona lapho lokho okwabonwa yiwo wonke umuntu: monstros of nature.

UBrienne waquleka futhi waqonda ngqo, wabonga uTimaïa ngomusa wakhe nezinhloso zakhe ezinhle futhi wasuka lapho ephuma. Lapho ephuma egumbini, wezwa intombazane ikhuluma naye.

_ "Uyazi ma'am, kwesinye isikhathi uyakwazi nokuthanda umuntu ngobuhle obufihlwe ngaphakathi."

Le ntombazanyana yabamba impahla yokuhlanza emanzi elele phansi yaya ukwenza ibhizinisi lakhe, yashiya ukuzindla kukaBrienne esicabheni.

Le ntokazi ayiphumanga egumbini layo ngemuva kokugeza. Manje njengoba ilanga lase lishabalele ngemuva kwemetropo, wayelele ebanzi ngokuphelele, amehlo akhe ethe njo ophahleni. Ubepheke isidlo sakhe sakusihlwa, engafuni ukuhlanganyela ekudleni nabanye. UPod wamphazamisa emcabangweni wakhe, wangqongqoza onamahloni emnyango.

_ "Ntokazi yami?"  
_ "I-Entre Pod nayo iyigumbi lakho."  
_ "Bengingaqondile ukukuphazamisa."  
_ "Akunjalo." kuqinisekisile uBrienne.

Ukuba khona kuphela okwakungamkhathazi ngaleso sikhathi kwaba yilokho okwenziwe nge-squire encane. Umfana wayehlala emamatheka noma izwi elimkhuthazayo. Wayengaphatheki kahle kuye njalo, le nsizwa yayihlala iyodwa kuphela eceleni kwayo eyayichitha imizwa yayo. Futhi noma kunjalo, owokugcina akazange abambe lokho kuye futhi waphikelela ekuzinikeleni kwakhe okusele kungalingani.

_ "Ngabe konke kulungile Lady wami?  
_ "Ngiyaphila Pod. Ungamtshela uSer Jaime ukuthi ngeke ngijoyine isidlo sakusihlwa? Sengivele ngidle isidlo sakusihlwa futhi ngifisa ukuphumula. ”

Umfana wamnika ukubukeka okusolisayo.

_ "Ngamakhosi ayisikhombisa, iPod, ungazibonela ukuthi ngihamba kahle! Ngifuna ukukwazi ukulala kusenesikhathi ukuze ngilunge lapho ngihamba kusasa ekuseni. ”

Le nsizwa yayibukeka njengezimvu yabe ivuma ikhanda.

_ "Ngizowudlulisa umyalezo."  
_ "Ngiyabonga, futhi ungaphuzi ubhiya omningi, ngiyazi ukuthi amasosha ahlangana kanjani. Ngeke ngithande ukususwa ebuthongweni ngokuhambahamba kwakho. ”  
_ "Impela, Ntokazi yami!"

UPod ukhombise ukumamatheka kokugcina kuTool ngaphambi kokunyamalala. Intokazi yakhe ibuyile amandla futhi yize yakhuluma naye ome, umfana wayibona indlela lapho umkhulu abonisa ngayo ukuthi uyamthanda.

Ezithola eyedwa futhi eqiniseka ukuthi ngeke esaphazamiseka, le ntokazi yabheka futhi izingodo zokhuni ezazidlula ekhanda lakhe. Kuzwakale isigwebo sokugcina sikaTimaïa ezindlebeni zakhe. Ukuthanda umuntu ngobuhle bawo bangaphakathi kwakuhle, kepha iqiniso lalihluke kakhulu. UBrienne wazithola enethemba lokuthi osemusha kungenzeka alungile.

Wakhumbula ukuthi wayeyizondile indoda uLady Celyn ayicelile ukuthi ibuyele eKing's Landing. Ibhubesi lalikhukhumele, lingenanhlonipho, lingisa futhi lihleba, azikho izisulu zokuzisola ngezinqumo ezithathwe ngaphansi kokuyalelwa yiLannista kwabonakala ngathi ziyamthinta. Yize wayengekho esimweni sokuqina futhi ekhuluma ngokuqinile, egeza ngokungcola kwakhe kanye namaphampu akhe, wayejabulele kakhulu ukuthuka lo wesifazane osemusha ngokuqhubekayo. Ngemuva kwalokho izinto zase ziqale ukuguquka. Babelwe ngakolunye uhlangothi ngalesosikhathi eceleni futhi ibhubesi lalibonakale limangele impela ngamandla alo wesifazane osemncane. Babesebanjwa, bephathwa kubi. Wayelokhu eyisidwedwe. Ube esethola le ndoda iphila. Kusukela ngaleso sikhathi kuqhubeke, ibhubesi lingasabangi, lalisisithunzi kuphela, libhujiswa ngumkhuhlane kanye noqhuma. Ngolunye usuku, e-delirium, wayephathise umthwalo wakhe onzima kunayo yonke, lowo wokubulawa kwenkosi ehlanya. Uqonde ukuthi le ndoda ibiphile iminyaka eminingi njengodlwenguliwe emndenini wayo, igxekwe kakhulu yisenzo ayesenzele intshisekelo yabo bonke. Ekugcineni wakhululwa, futhi naphezu kwesifiso esishisayo kuye sokuthola umndeni wakhe, futhi ikakhulukazi udadewabo, wabuyela kuye, wamvumela ukuba aphunyuke ekufeni okungaphezulu kokuthile. Endleleni eya eKing's Landing, uthando lwayo nge-knight lwalukhulile ngenkathi indoda iqhubeka nokuguqulwa kwayo. Ukufika edolobheni, uBrienne wayekwazi ukuqaphela futhi aziqinisekisile ngokwakhe ukuthi kunamahemuhemu agijimayo umbuso: izingane izindlalifa zomqhele kungenzeka kwakungezizo zikaRobert Baratheon kodwa ezazibangelwa ukuhlobana kwamawele angamakhosi. Iveli yenjabulo ayizwe ukuthi izalelwe kuyena yabe idatshulwa. Kodwa-ke, kwakuyingcebo eningi uJaimie ayeyibekele lapho ehamba. Wayengeke amenzele izipho ezinhle. Wayezizwe edlubulundwe phakathi kwesifiso esikhulu sokuhlala ngakuye nokwazisa ngesifiso sakhe.

Kule micabango, isifuba sowesifazane omncane siqinise kabuhlungu. Wayengakwazi ukukhokha imicabango eyize futhi eyinyumba futhi. Ukulwela ukuzibeka kahle ukuze alale, uBrienne wavumela umqondo wakhe ukuba uzulazule kumantombazane aseStark. Ukucabanga ngemishini yakhe kwamvumela ukuthi agxile ezintweni ezibalulekile. Ngemuva kwamahora ambalwa, lapho uPod ebuyela endlini, iqhawe lase ekugcineni likutholile ukuphumula.


End file.
